Ferret in the Burrow
by Mythical Moonrabbit
Summary: [Post OoTP] [Discontinued] Because of certain complications, Draco becomes a reluctant lodger in his thriceremoved uncle's house. In other words, the Burrow. Ron isn't the only one who's put off by the news, it turns out. A Draco and Ginny romance.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Revised for OoTP.

_Also:_Something went wrong with the uploading process. The third chapter will be up, but not at the current moment.

Do not despair.

**Chapter One**

**_The Unwelcome Compromise_**

_Dear sheets-of-parchments-that-I-bound-together-with-magic-during-last-year-so-I-can-have-a-place-to-write-that-is-not-a-diary:_

_I think I finally have news that is worthy of The Quibbler, no offense meant to Luna in anyway._

* * *

"What did you say?" 

Mr. Weasley tapped the table in agitation as the whole family's attention, which had been focused solely on the cheesecake, turned to him with alarming speed. Nervously, he set himself to say the very unwelcome words again. "I said," he said, "that Draco Malfoy is going to be spending the summer with us."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but only because Fred and George were trying to beat each other at swallowing their cakes.

"What?" George exclaimed, having finished first. "I'm sure I just heard something wrong."

"Oh no you didn't," Fred said, patting his twin on the back with much exaggeration. "Good joke, Dad! I _was_ starting to worry that Forge and I had taken all the family humor when you two were handing out genes."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Ah!" he said, raising his fork and breathing in relief. "That sure beat all of Fred and George's jokes! I was starting to wonder where Fred and George's craziness came from, myself."

"Actually," Mr. Weasley said regretfully. "I _wasn't_ joking. I was quite serious, to be quite honest."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Arthur, what _is_ this madness?" she said. "I was under the impression that we were not on good terms with the Malfoys."

"I didn't ask for it!" Mr. Weasley said in an injured tone. "You were there."

"Was that why Albus wanted to you to stay after the meeting?" Mrs. Weasley said, frowning. "Sometimes I forget how tricky the headmaster could be."

"Why us?" Ron demanded.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" reprimanded George.

"Don't reprimand your brother when you are still chewing!" Fred cried out.

"Silence, all three of you," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur, I believe a little more explanation is necessary."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Well, Molly, in case you don't remember, we _are_ related," he said regretfully. "I believe our great-great-grandfathers were either brothers or cousins or twins or…you know. Somehow related."

Family, Ginny Weasley decided, could be quite a drag. Especially when the lineage had decided to remain pureblood since, oh, perhaps 1438. Which meant, of course, that intermarriage had basically connected all the pureblood families, even the ones that gave her headaches.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Fred said, sounding shocked. "Of _course_ Dumbledore would think of _us_ when he's trying to dispose of Malfoy! We are only his cousins…about, oh, sixteen or seventeen times removed!"

"And his father was sent to Azkaban," continued Mr. Weasley, allowing him a smile at Fred's statement. "Narcissa, because she was involved in the Kreacher affair, apparently left for France or Ireland, where a few of the uninvolved Malfoys were still living."

"And she didn't take Malfoy?" George said.

"Which shows," Ginny said primly, "that even his mother gets tired of him. How awful. I do feel dearly for him, Dad. Of _course_ we have to take him in."

"And so he needs a place to spend the summer," Mr. Weasley finished.

Somewhat lamely, Ginny felt.

"If I could make a suggestion," Ron said tentatively, "I'd say locking him into a dungeon with Snape won't be so bad. They could finish each other off and leave the world a better place."

"Well, I guess you didn't get an O.W.L. in Potions," Ginny said snidely.

"Sadly, I think Hogwarts need a Potions master," Fred said diplomatically. "Although I'm at a loss as to _why_ Narcissa won't just take her son to some outlandish place and leave us all some peace and quiet."

"The problem is mainly Grimmauld Place, actually," Mr. Weasley said, looking thoughtful. "Because Mrs. Black—whom I'm sure you've all met—was disappointed in her two sons when she died, she left the house to her two nieces, Andromeda Tonks excluded."

"I'm starting to understand," Mrs. Weasley said. "So the Malfoys are entitled to that house, should they ever need it. And I believe you just confiscated his Manor last week."

"Exactly. By the way these old wizarding laws work, young Mr. Malfoy inherits the house. Of course, he can't possibly, as the place is under the care of the Order. I believe that Lucius is related to the Averys, but the Averys are under investigation as well."

"So, we are stuck with Malfoy," concluded Ginny.

"At least I kind of understand how Harry felt, when he's stuck with the Dursleys," mused Ron.

"I suppose we have no choice then," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your father and I will just have to take turns staying at the Burrow, to keep a watch over him. Meanwhile, we'll treat him as a relative, _visiting_ for the summer."

"Yuck," chorused her four children.

* * *

Personally, I don't think it is that bad if it weren't for a few other technicalities. Fred and George have been thinking up plans to trash the Malfoy Manor all summer, since they are now fully-qualified and can Apparate anywhere—without splinching more than 1 percent of the time—and they can basically kidnap Malfoy, hex him, and get away without the Ministry after them (well, that's what they said. I have my doubts but I'd rather not voice them). So I suppose fate is working into their hands by dumping Malfoy on us. 

The only problem, as far as I could see, is that I have to share—actually, GIVE—my room to Malfoy, for a very simple reason. It's the smallest and the worst room in the house, the room "added" to the house two days before I was born.

* * *

"So, in other words, you expect me to share the room," Ginny said, stabbing her cheesecake with her eyes artfully narrowed. 

"Not share, dear," Fred said. "We wouldn't want our baby girl to _share_ a room with big, bad Malfoy."

"Oh, excuse me," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "_Give_ the room to Malfoy, simply because, oh, I happen to be the youngest and nicest person in the family."

"That's debatable, but basically, yes," Mr. Weasley said. "We would add another room for Malfoy, but it really is too much trouble and spell work for us. I have a lot of work in the Ministry and the Order, and your mother has been helping Remus with Grimmauld Place."

"But why can't someone else move out?" Ginny demanded. "I have a girl's room! He's going to trash it. I know he will!"

"Fred and George know enough tricks to keep him from doing that," Mrs. Weasley said, looking sounding absentminded. "Ginny, dear, it's only for this summer. If everything calms down enough during the school year, we'll add a bigger and better room for you, and get rid of your old room entirely."

Ginny sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I take that as a 'yes'," Ron announced, probably thankful that he did not need to give _his_ room to Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to be sharing your room, you know," Ginny said grumpily, glaring at her brother. "One world from you and your lovely Pigwidgeon—"

"_Pig—_"

"—_Pigwidgeon_, and it's the Bat-Boogey Hex, Ministry or no Ministry," Ginny said. "And that goes for all of you too."

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned back as far as he could go without falling, and looked at Albus Dumbledore defiantly. "You know I would not tell you where Mother went," he said coolly. "You have given me no reason to trust you." 

"That is not the reason I have asked you come here, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore answered, looking merely amused and not affronted by Draco's attitude. "But I am glad that you are aware that your mother has left the country."

Draco smirked, but he was a little unsettled. Narcissa had not told him where she would go, only that if he should wake up to see her gone, he should act as if he knew nothing. "Well, that's rather understandable, since you haven't been exactly kind to Father or to the Manor," he drawled.

"No," agreed Dumbledore.

Oh.

"Well," Draco said, feeling more disoriented by the minute. "Aren't you supposed to, you know, _help_ your students when they are in trouble?"

"Am I?" Dumbledore said. "I guess I do serve a purpose after all, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stared.

"As a matter of fact, because there is a Ministry decree against an underage wizard or witch staying without adult supervision, I will have to—"

"Release my father?"

"Please do not interrupt me, Mr. Malfoy. You will be staying with your relatives."

Draco frowned. Relatives? Who was Dumbledore kidding? Unless he meant the Lestranges and the Blacks. He'd like to stay away from his Aunt Bellatrix, thank you very much. She was one of the few women who had ever scared him. And he was pretty sure that most of the Blacks had died off or been killed during the war. If there were any left, they would be somewhere in Bulgaria. As for his Aunt Andromeda, whom he'd never even seen, he was sure that she lived somewhere in Wales, and even surer that she'd want nothing to do with him.

"I don't think I have any relatives," he said.

"The Weasleys."

Draco suddenly began to cough. "Wh-_what_?" he choked out.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked brightly.

"No! The _Weasleys_? We aren't related!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid you are. Your great-great-great-grandfather was related to one Terrence Weasley a few centuries ago. By marriage, I do believe."

"The Weasleys!" cried Draco.

"I assure you, they will be delighted at this chance of…er…family reunion," Dumbledore said, eating his lemon drops merrily. "They will not wish harm upon you in anyway."

_Oh no. I've only been hexed by all four of these Weasley brats in my five years of school. They won't wish to harm me at all._ But of course, Draco wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. His father, after all, had always advised him to stop fighting when it was obvious that the hippogriff had the rabbit. Whatever that expression meant.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll do your best to be civil," Dumbledore continued.

Draco began coughing again. "I think I'd like some lemon drops now," he managed to say, before he began coughing again.

**A/N: **Please review! Speeds up the quill and puts a smile on the rabbit's face! (Hmm, a very awkward sentence : D).


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me. I own only the plot…and Ginny's diary.

Part of the plot may resemble a foreign film, I think it means _the orange turns red_ or something. Part of it.

**A/N:** I know you asked me to update quicker, but not this quick, right? Muahaha! Sorry, I just had a sudden inspiration, and I am free on weekends.

Thanks to the reviewers. *hugs to all* But seriously, I love you guys! (I'll list you guys at the end of the chappie, kay?) I was like, sheesh I posted that stupid little fic and everyone's gonna go and flame me to death, but when I checked I was like, FIFTY SIX reviews (at the time)? and I think my mom had to get some smelling salt and remind me I had to be alive to take my bio SAT II.

O_o Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy I can fly! Whee! 

Need to cut the sugar indulging. Oh yeah, Ron/Padma, I didn't want Hermione to be here as the girlfriend and leave Harry at the Dursleys, since I don't care how Ron and Harry pairs up as long as Ginny is with our ferret. But if most of you would prefer R/Hr, I'll see what I can do without breaking Padma's heart.

Ferret in the Burrow 

Two 

**…and Guest**

"Make sure nobody but me can open these drawers!" instructed Ginny, hands crossed over her chest as she watched her mother magically lock up all her belongings. "I want my privacy even if a jerk's in my room, you know!"

"Calm down, hon. Only you can open these drawers. Not even I can," soothed Mrs. Weasley. "I set up a sleeping bag in Ron's room." Her daughter wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh, come on, Ginny, it's not like we _invited_ him. And the poor boy. It isn't his fault that his parents are Death Eaters."

"So it's ours?" demanded Ginny.

"The room will still be yours during the day," added Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny didn't answer.

Mrs. Weasley pecked Ginny on the cheek. "Please, honey," she said in a placating sort of way. "Draco will be here soon. Why don't you move your stuff to Ron's room? I must be going down now. Your father will be here any moment now."

_With the wonderfully talented ferret,_ Ginny thought, watching her mother hurry down the stairs. Sourly, Ginny dragged a duffel bag to Ron's room, where Ron was lying on his back on the bed, reading his wizard comics, looking as carefree as can be. _Yeah, you would be; you aren't the one forced out of your room!_ She slammed her bag down and tried to think of something to complain about. "Your room is so orange!" she said, although she didn't mind it. "It clashes with your hair."

Ron grinned at her. "What's the long face for? I have to share my room with you. C'mon, we should work together against Malfoy." He flipped a page. "And your room's pink, Gin. It clashes with your hair too."

"Boys are so insufferable!" cried Ginny.

"Even Harry?" Ron made a face at her.

Ginny turned. "I'm so not a part of this conversation anymore," she said. "I'm going to do my Potions essay now."

Unfortunately, she didn't get to.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George!" came Mrs. Weasley's unwilling voice. "We have to greet our guest."

Ron groaned. "Well, let's go," he said to his still sulking sister, and rolling her eyes, Ginny followed him downstairs, not exactly eager to meet the new occupant of her room.

**_~*~_**

****

"Draco Malfoy," said Draco solemnly, stretching out his hand to Arthur Weasley as if he was someone of quite a status.

"Arthur Weasley," said Mr. Weasley, returning the same formality.

"I thank you for your generosity," said Draco.

"And I assure that you're most, er, welcome. I'm happy to serve Dumbledore," returned Mr. Weasley.

"I thank you again."

Draco was glad to see that Mr. Weasley decided to end this pointless cycle of politeness. Holding out a can of Floo powder to Draco, he said, "Just say 'the Burrow' and you'll tumble out of our fireplace."

"The Burrow?" Draco raised an eyebrow. _What are we, rabbits?_ But of course, he didn't speak those thoughts aloud. He grabbed a pinch and threw it in his elegant fireplace, with serpent carved all around. The fire turned emerald green as it continued to cackle. Draco grabbed his trunk and his eagle owl, Romulus, and stepped in. _Here we go._ "The Burrow!" he shouted.

And a few moments later, he tumbled out of a fireplace that was much more sooty and of course, much less beautiful than his own. Draco landed face first…specifically, nose first. He could hear the laughter of Weasel even before he opened his eyes. When he did, he stood up gracefully and carefully patted himself clean, wiping his nose especially, before raising his eyes to meet those of the Weasleys. But before any word can be exchanged-

"Look out!" and Arthur Weasley tumbled out after him, conveniently knocking Draco down.

"I beg your pardon," Draco said stiffly, as everyone roared with laughter, and not exactly the flattering kind at that. _This is how it is going to be like from now on. Me against the redheads. Gee, I wonder who'll win._ He flecked a few specks of dust from his silk robes and finally was able to take in the whole family that stood before him, except for Mr. Weasley, who was scrambling up behind him, straightening himself up.

"This is Draco," announced Mr. Weasley, as if everyone didn't already know. Who else in pricey robes would just random tumble out?

The plump woman known as Molly Weasley stood, a hand outstretched to help either him or her husband, a tight-lipped smile painfully painted on her usually kind face. "Welcome, Draco," she said, effort evident as she said his first name. "I am Molly Weasley. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I would most certainly hope so." Draco was tired of all these formal languages. He was running out of polite and classical sentences such as these.

The twins were next. Each seizing one of his hands, they shook him up and down. "Welcome, welcome, old boy!" said one of them.

"Old boy, welcome, welcome!" said the other.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Fred, George, knock it off." She gestured toward the two redheads, who looked exactly the same to Draco. "The one on the left is Fred…no George now. The other one is Fred…well, George now" for the twins kept on rotating spots with each other, making Draco feel rather dizzy.

Percy stepped up next. "I hope you have an enjoyable vacation," he said, shaking Draco's hand briefly, before retreating up to his room.

Draco groaned when he saw who was next. "Ron? Come and…greet our guest."

Weasel a.k.a. Potty's sidekick came up, his eyes narrowed. "You better not wreck the house, Malfoy," he hissed.

"Where's Potty? Shook you off?" Draco muttered, but he forced out a grin. "I…er…thank you."

The Weasel disappeared up the stairs too. Draco heaved a sigh of relief, before realizing that there was still one left, a redheaded girl who had her arms akimbo, glaring at him from her place in the corner, dressed in a boy's T-shirt that reached to her knees and patched pajama pants. And a scowl. "Ginny, sweetie, c'mon and meet Draco," coaxed Mrs. Weasley. "This is Ginny."

Ginny, who was immediately nicknamed the 'littlest weasel', reluctantly stepped up to Draco. Her eyes looked Draco up and down, the dislike even more evident than Weasel's, if such could be possible. Then, with a huffy sniff, she turned and followed her brothers up the stairs.

"You have to excuse her," said Mr. Weasley, but he sounded as if his daughter had a perfectly legitimate reason for her behaviour. "You must understand that you're taking Ginny's room."

_A girl's room?_ Draco kept the scandalised look off his face. "Oh."

Mrs. Weasley sent him a curt nod. "Make yourself at home, Draco," she said, and headed to the kitchen without a backward glance. Mr. Weasley Apparated with a _pop_ to his job at the Ministry.

Fred and George had disappeared too, probably to their joke shop in Hogsmeade Draco had heard so many talking about. So Draco was all alone in the living room, which wasn't so bad. With a smirk, he dragged his trunk upstairs to the room marked VIRGINIA'S ROOM, a room so pink it almost blinded him.

Disgusted, Draco examined the room. _Everything_ was pink. _Everything._ He tried to open the closet, but it wouldn't budge, and he wasn't allowed to do any spells during the summer. He leaned his trunk and Romulus against the closet and tried all her desk drawers. All locked. _Very protective of her things,_ Draco thought, an amused smile creeping up his face. _She'll make a splendid victim._

**_~*~_**

****

"Ron, stop humming that horrid tune!" grumbled Ginny, dipping her quill furiously in the bottle of ink. "I'm _trying_ to concentrate."

"That's the famous Chudley Cannon-"

"I don't care! It sounds horrid, and the team's too orange."

Ron glared at her. "What's with you? So hot-tempered all of a sudden?"

"Well, if someone who's as jerky as a certain person we all know is currently in YOUR beloved room, what would you do?"

Ron paused, making a big show as if he were actually thinking. _Not likely_.

"Um, hum some more?"

"God, Ron, you're so annoying sometimes!" Ginny hopped up. Ron was her favorite brother and the one closest to her, but sometimes he really got on her nerves.

Like now.

But she supposed nobody could do so as much as Draco Malfoy. She'd barely met him, barely known him, and already she felt like ripping him apart.

Imagine if she'd really known him. She supposed that she'd have to blast apart a whole cemetery in order to bury all of Malfoy's body parts in separate graves.

"Don't worry, Gin, I'm sure Harry and Hermione will be coming over later in the summer," Ron said.

Ginny blushed. "Who said anything about Harry?" she asked. _Stupid, stupid crush._

"Um, you just did?"

Ginny ran her quill, hard, as she finished Snape's essay with a flourish. She decided to turn the tables on Ron instead. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to spend the summer with Padma." Ron's face flamed. "That's good. That'll leave your room for him, and-"

"No way! If he even steps close to my room, he's dead!" Ron said angrily. "He's done enough insulting to Harry, me, and Hermione in the past! You're lucky. He never did anything to you."

_Except for taking my room,_ Ginny thought darkly. "Ah, whatever," she said, putting her essay away. She was going to reach for her diary when she realized that she'd left it in her room.

_Do I dare to brave the obstacle? What if he's in his room naked?_ Ginny was surprised at her own perverted thought. He was contaminating her already!

"If I don't come back, Ron, make sure to kill him for me," she said to Ron solemnly.

"No problem."

Ginny stomped on the staircase extra loudly on her way to her room. Draco was on her bed, stretching luxuriously, humming the same tune as Ron. He barely acknowledged her as she ran for her drawers, took her diary out, and slammed it shut, then testing to see that the charm still worked. She was at the door when-

"Intruding upon my privacy? So eager to get a glimpse of my sexy face?" came Draco's voice from on the bed, where he was also reading the same comics as Ron.

"This happens to be my room," Ginny replied.

"But I'm still entitled to my privacy."

"I'm entitled to this room during the day! You shouldn't even be here."

"But I am."

God, how the boy got on her nerves! Ginny clenched her fist and stuck out her tongue at Draco. "Well, just don't try to do anything to the room."

"I'm ashamed to be in the room, little Weasel. It's all pink. Honestly, don't you have any taste at all? And _honestly_, you must have more interesting recreational activities rather than to write."

"Hmm, you know, ripping you apart won't be that bad."

"Even the Mudblood has better manners, my dear weasel. Tsk. Tsk."

"The name is _Hermione_."

"Fine. _Hermione._" Draco smirked. "What, you think I can't pronounce her name right? Oh yeah, back to the room, it clashes with your hair."

"Oh for Merlin's magical sake, Malfoy! I painted this room when I was five, okay? Not that you even know what paint is at that age, but some people did."

Draco shrugged. "Okay…I didn't ask you to confide in me."

"ARGH!" grumbled Ginny as she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her, hoping that somehow Draco would choke on his own words. She wouldn't mind burying him. Not really. She was happy to dig a whole cemetery if it means eliminating Draco Malfoy from the face of the earth.

_Dear Diary,_

_The infamous ferret is in my room. IN MY ROOM! And although I'm entitled to my room in daytime, does he listen? I don't think he will. Not that I want to be in my contaminated room after. And my goodness! It's the weirdest thing eating lunch and supper today with him. He didn't make one comment, of course, but he kept on making these weird faces at us. And Percy wasn't helping with his boring drills about wands! And Fred and George…well, they're Fred and George. What CAN you expect? And I was…ah…busy thinking of Harry…and Hermione. So that leaves Ron to, um, act on Draco's insolence! He is not-so-subtly insulting Malfoy. That's not smart, because when Malfoy didn't insult Ron back, Mum had to step in and be the peacemaker, allowing Malfoy to make those triumphant and sickening faces. Is there a spell to make a person disappear? I'd like to perform that on Draco…and Ron's owl._

_Love, Ginny_

**_~*~_**

****

"Ron! Get your mutated owl to shut up! I NEED TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

The whole house shook with Ginny's loud voice.

"Ginny dear! Get your mutated MOUTH to shut up!" said one of the twins. "We need our beauty sleep!"

"Shut up, Fred!" _How can she which one?_

_Oh the joy of affectionate bickers. _Draco smirked as he pulled the pink blankets over him. The littlest weasel certainly was loud. But then again, this whole place is a lot noisier than the absolutely silent Manor. The ghoul kept on banging some music that resembled a Christmas carol, and there were quite a few explosions from the twins' room even without their presence. What an un-Malfoy place this was! _Well, it's only for the summer. Only two months. Snort._

Draco hummed, enjoying making fun of little Ginny. Potty was no fun. He'd ignore him. And The Weasel was dangerous. While the Mudblood was damn violent! He thought his cheek still stung from that slap nearly four years ago.

But little Weasel. She reacted exactly the way he wanted her to: infuriated. He could already imagine her burst in a ball of flames in hopes of devouring him. _At least I have something to do during the summer to compensate for the utter indignity,_ he thought, drifting off to sleep easily even with the noises going on.

**A/N:** Ginny as the hot-tempered gal is so fun to write. Tell me you think so too! And…review!

Ooh, ooh, thanks to all of you! I can't reply to all of you, but I'll answer some questions. Kay? ;)

_Weasleys' OOC-ness-_as I said, I was sugar high, and this is a humor fic, so in some places they'll be a bit…more hyper than usual.

_Draco and Ginny sharing a room?-_well, as you can see, Draco actually just kicked Ginny out of the room, lol the poor girl.

_Setting of the fic-_thanks, Liz21, for pointing it out. Let's take your suggestion, hope you don't mind-summer before Draco's seventh year, Ginny's sixth.

_Harry and Hermione coming over?_-not telling. Gee, that gave it away.

Now here's all the wonderful reviewers of chapter one! I will try to take all your wonderful suggestions. *needs thesarus*

stephanie cajina, writer007, Liz21, frananddragon, Queen, Tsukikage, Jenell, Adrienne-Lillian, Midnight Fyre, blackout, Christa, hpdancer92, bearries, Niki, Crazy Luvolee, absolutezero, SocratesAngel, Patricia, someonelse, Rounge, Beryl, Miah Tolensky, Dr. Linkinshlof-is not a guy, Topaz, Lyz, Diana Bottles, KV, FireGoddess, Ian, ~`*Angel`~*, ava, Emeryss Sedalia, CrystalBlue, PinkyLemon, animezebra, Winged Goddess, moonangel, Miss Moony, horseyjesse, lalala…, ANALY, Cola, tomzgurl77, Darcel, Anna D, L J Brown, dramagurl, Mooniala Trials, Angelic Vampire, yeshiv@, Evil Slytherin Child, waz^ _(um, sorry?)_, ibebe-x33, Stormbringer, Winged Seraphin, The Marauders' Legacy, kk, Princess Toadstool, Forbidden, Green Sea Turtle, FrogOnFire, Amy, marchione, Clare, Chikin Wang, Kyma, Stephanie, icefaery, Secoya, Ivy Moss, Gwendellen Snape, Clare _(are you the same one as before? If so…thanks again!)_

Okie dokie. That's that. If I missed anyway, flame me all you want! And sorry…*shuffles feet*


End file.
